SÓLO
by katha4792
Summary: Itachi Uchiha es el heredero del gran emporio de Empresas "Uchiha"... Tiene fama y fortuna... lo que cualquier persona podría desear... excepto él... porque lo único que el dinero no le ha podido comprar... es la felicidad... CAPÍTULO 6 ARRIBA!
1. ¿Quién eres?

SÓLO

Dejó los papeles de lado. Estaba verdaderamente agotado. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Esa era la historia de su vida. Siempre un TENER QUE y jamás un QUERER HACER. Siempre entregado a un trabajo que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, y ¿todo para qué? Para complacer a su padre, por supuesto.

Y aún le quedaba la reunión –para ampliar el roce social de la empresa, según su siempre exigente padre- de mañana por la noche. Un sábado más concedido a su trabajo. Un sábado más perdido entre elegantes vestidos, extravagantes personas, y chismes de damas siempre expectantes a su llegada.

Suspiro con cansancio. ¿Qué más daba perder un sábado más en su vida?

Salió de la biblioteca después de apagar la tenue luz que lo había acompañado aquella noche, como muchas otras más…

* * *

><p>Sólo. Únicamente libros –y unas marcadas ojeras- eran su compañía diaria.<p>

Así es como se sentía. Desde niño había sido así…

Ahora suspiró con pesar, mientras recuerdos de sus años de infantil inocencia agolpaban su mente.

Que si el primogénito debería enriquecerse al leer libros de ciencias por montones… que si el heredero debía estudiar administración para cumplir con los deseos de su padre… que si el genio de la familia no debería relacionarse con ESE tipo de gente….

Siempre hablando de él, siempre enarbolando con orgullo los logros del "genio de la familia", pero jamás prestando atención a lo que él era. Después de todo, a nadie le importaba sino ese QUIÉN, y lo que hiciera EN BENEFICIO DE LAS EMPRESAS FAMILIARES, y no por ser él mismo.

A veces hubiera deseado ser como su hermanito… simple, sin padres que siempre miren y critiquen lo que haces… sin obligaciones… ser solo un miembro más de la familia Uchiha.

Sí, habría dado la mitad de su vida por no ser quién era… hubiera dado lo que fuera por no ser Itachi Uchiha….

* * *

><p>Porque cuando las personas escuchaban su nombre, cuando se oía pronunciar las palabras: "Itachi Uchiha", todos pensaban en no menos que en el gran "genio" que por generaciones se había esperado en la muy distinguida familia, quien se encargaría de dirigir las empresas "Uchiha", hasta hacerlos líderes en el campo de los insumos informáticos y adelantos científicos en su país, Konoha,; sino que había dominado el negocio, habiendo superado a las más reconocidas empresas en los países vecinos: Suna, Iwa, Kumo y Kiri… sí, su nacimiento definitivamente había sido una bendición…<p>

* * *

><p>En cada reunión social era lo mismo… las personas vestían elegantes, los magantes iban acompañados siempre de lujosos automóviles y ropa costosa… y las mujeres… siempre que esperando la llegada de este apuesto jovencito quien -con tan sólo 18 años de edad- había sido nombrado por su padre como sucesor en la presidencia de su empresa… -ahora tenía 23 años, pero ciertamente no aparentaba más de 20-; siempre intentando conquistarlo; siempre tratando de llamar su atención…<p>

-"Está guapísimo, más que de costumbre" -decía entre susurros una rubia mujer, a un grupo de chicas que con ella estaban reunidas…-

-"Aún con esas ojeras…. Lo hacen lucir aún más atractivo" -dijo otra de ellas-

-"¿Por qué aún no se habrá casado?"

-"Pues, con que me invite un café me conformaría…"

-"¿Qué mujer no se conformaría con sólo una mirada suya?"- decía una pelirroja, mientras el muchacho sonreía con cansancio mientras se encogía de hombros una vez más durante la noche –para variar-, hastiado por la forma casi lasciva en que le dirigían miradas las presentes…

Y es que a él en lo particular, esas reuniones lo aburrían a sobremanera. Siempre la misma gente, siempre las mismas miradas, siempre solo.

Observó a su pequeño hermano –próximo a cumplir la mayoría de edad-: se veía tan tranquilo, tan calmado, tan… no presionado. Observó sus rasgos, -ciertamente se parecían bastante, a excepción de las ojeras que surcaban el rostro del mayor- cabello negro, ojos negros, en la flor de la juventud… tenía tiempo para estudiar, salir y divertirse –hasta tenía una novia, según había oído comentar a su madre-, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras, siendo sólo… Sasuke…

Y de nuevo, vio su reflejo en una de las tantas copas de champán que se paseaban con los numerosos meseros, cabello negro, ojos negros, sólo una coleta lo diferenciaba de su hermanito… pero a diferencia del menor, él estaba atado, atado por ser el primogénito de los Uchiha, atado por ser Itachi Uchiha…

Decidió salir de allí… se sentía asfixiado… ¡Al diablo la etiqueta! ¡Al diablo la empresa! ¡Al diablo todo el mundo!... Quería simplemente escapar de ese monótono lugar… así que sin perder tiempo… sencillamente… lo hizo…

* * *

><p>Bueno... es mi primera histo de itasaku... espero les guste

Saludos


	2. Sorpresas

Llegó a un bar. Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche. Las luces eran oscuras, pero podía visualizar a un grupo de muchachos –no debían pasar los 17 años- bebiendo, y cantando la canción que se escuchaba tocar en la rokola, aunque debido a los efectos de la ingesta de alcohol, no podían seguir el ritmo de la música. Una de las esquinas estaba ocupada por una pareja. Imaginó que debían estar bebidos también –o ella por lo menos- por la situación en la que se encontraban. En otra de las esquinas, un hombre completamente ebrio, mientras tres más alrededor de él, le quitaban los objetos de valor que poseía.

-_"Como sea"_ –se dijo mentalmente. No era su problema.

Se sentó en una de las butacas del lugar. Olía a una mezcla de cerveza, vodka y algo más que no pudo reconocer.

Pasaron varios minutos, ¿una hora quizás? Y los estragos de alcohol empezaban a hacerse presentes…

Una chica se sentó en la butaca de junto. La ignoró –como solía hacer con las mujeres la mayor parte del tiempo-

-" Un trago escocés por favor" -Dijo ella. Él enarcó una ceja. Ella había pedido la misma bebida que él-

Le sirvieron el trago.

-"¿No te han dicho que no es correcto que los menores de edad anden solos a estas horas de la noche?" -Ella ni siquiera volteó. Contempló la menuda figura ante sí: delgada, algo pequeña… tendría tal vez unos 16 o 17 años. Pero sin duda ese cabello tan peculiar y ese color de ojos, le habían llamado la atención –cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo-. Súbitamente se encontró deseando saber un poco más de ella, así que, ante la indiferencia mostrada por la chica, volvió a replicar:- "Y mucho menos deberían beber algo tan fuerte"

-"¿Y a usted no le han dicho que no debe dirigirse a mujeres que no conoce sin su permiso?" -Dijo sin darle importancia al asunto. De pronto, una chispa de astucia traspasó durante un milisegundo la faz angustiada de la muchacha.- "¿Cómo sabe que soy menor de edad?"

–"Simple" -Se encogió de hombros.- "Te ves joven". "Además, llevas puesto el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha." "Creo que ese hecho te delata mucho" -Ante la sorpresa de la muchacha, sonrió con triunfo y después añadió– "No entiendo cómo no pudo darse cuenta el cantinero de ello" "No te asustes, lo sé más que nada porque yo estudié allí y ahora mi hermano lo hace o lo hacía hasta hace poco, puesto que ahora estudia en la universidad"

Efectivamente, Sasuke era estudiante de "Konoha School", la más prestigiosa –y cara- escuela, poseedora además del más grande campus escolar de entre las cinco naciones principales de la región, de clases que iban desde el jardín de infantes, hasta un programa completo de estudios universitarios. Únicamente los hijos de las familias más adineradas podían darse el lujo de estudiar allí. Era la institución que se encargaba de formar a los futuros líderes de Konoha, y por supuesto que Itachi también se había graduado allí.

Itachi había no sólo sido el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, -a tal punto que adelantó varios años y se graduó de allí a los 16- sino que también había participado en varios clubes, había sido un genio matemático y un as en el futbol soccer –a insistencia de su padre, nuevamente-; había asistido a la universidad, con varios cursos ya adelantados, y se había graduado apenas con 18 años de edad, siendo toda una leyenda en la historia de la escuela.

Y Sasuke… iba tal vez por el mismo camino…

Y es que Sasuke, -próximo a los 18-, hacía un año que asistía a la universidad, era el mejor alumno en todas sus clases, y posiblemente se graduaría dentro de un par de años –con honores-, y listo para colaborar en las empresas de la familia. Otro genio… aunque sus padres no quisieran aceptarlo.

Pero él no. Itachi era diferente. Adoraba a su hermanito por sobre todo, aunque debido a las enormes responsabilidades que había tenido para con su familia desde joven no hubiera podido pasar con él tanto como hubiera querido. Y por supuesto que lo que más le gustaba, era hablar de los logros, no propios, sino de su hermanito, Sasuke.

Sin salir de su posición, ante el interés demostrado por el desconocido, sólo atinó a decir…

-"Bueno, su historia es verdaderamente interesante; sin embargo, cualquier persona en la ciudad, o en el país, podría distinguir a un alumno de esta escuela, especialmente cuando lleva puesto el uniforme de la misma." -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto- "Después de todo, Konoha School es la escuela más prestigiosa de la región." -Replicó en el mismo tono aburrido, mientras parecía acostumbrase a las palabras de su vecino, a pesar de no haber volteado. No quería que viera que era una niñita que se escudaba en el alcohol para pasar las penas que aquejaban su alma en ese momento. Podría aprovechar la situación y eso es algo que ella no deseaba que sucediera-

"_Interesante chica. Empieza a relajarse. Pero aún siento que oculta algo. ¿Por qué no ha volteado?_

-"Supongo que tu familia es bastante acaudalada ¿No?" -Replicó él, pero al notarla algo incómoda, objetó, tratando de enmendar las palabras dichas anteriormente- "Es.. es decir, todos los alumnos de la institución deben pagar una pensión bastante alta, por ello creí que.."

-"No te disculpes" -El pareció algo aturdido por la forma en que se había dirigido la chica a él como "tú", pero ella pareció no notarlo, debido a que continuó explicando- "Si hubieses sido un estudiante de esa escuela como afirmaste hacía unos minutos, sabrías que desde siempre se ha caracterizado por las becas que ofrecen a estudiantes que no pueden solventar una educación tan costosa como la que ofrecen"

Él pareció abrumado por la explicación de aquella chica. Ciertamente, no había recordado en eso momentos que en efecto "Konoha School", era reconocida no sólo por la educación de extrema calidad que impartía en sus aulas, sino también por ofrecer becas a alumnos sobresalientes, con un gran futuro, pero que no podían costear la elevadísima pensión mensual exigida para cada uno de sus estudiantes.

-"Yo.. no lo recordaba… hacía años que no estudio allí. Con la empresa y todo lo demás, no me queda tiempo ni siquiera para charlar con mi familia de cosas como esas." "Entonces eres becada, ¿verdad?" -Ante el asentimiento de la chica, continuó- "Pero a pesar de todo, me impresiona ver a una muchacha de tu edad en un sitio como este, a estas horas de la noche"

-"Eso ya lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas?"

Respondió azorado y con una mano en la nuca. –"Eh… sí, claro, ¡qué tonto soy! –No sabía porqué pero sentía que podía relajarse al estar con aquella chica, cosa que no había hecho en mucho tiempo- "Pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta"

Ella pareció sonreír amargamente, a la vez que contestaba a la pregunta de aquel extraño- "Estoy aquí por un chico. ¿Satisfecho? Debes pensar que soy patética."

-"En absoluto."

La muchacha pareció ensimismarse por unos momentos, momentos que Itachi pensó que habría ocupado en recordar lo que la había hecho estar allí, en un bar de mala muerte, contándole a un completo desconocido sus problemas; pero luego pareció despertar, y, sin girar hacia el aún, dijo, tal vez en un vago intento por desviar la atención hacia cualquier otro asunto que no sea su persona:

-"¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué hace aquí un… empresario… tan distinguido en un "bar de mala muerte" como lo has llamado tú mismo?"

El no pareció molesto por el cambio de tema, sino al contrario, con una sonrisa cansada en los labios, se apresuró a contestar, -después de todo, hacía tiempo que no se había sentido con tal libertad para hablar sinceramente con nadie ¿sería eso, o los estragos del alcohol ya se estaban haciendo latentes?- "¿Te sorprenderías si te digo que acabo de huir de una reunión con algunos socios de mi empresa? –como ella no cambiara su expresión, continuó- "A veces siento que no puedo seguir fingiendo en ese mundo. Simplemente quise huir. Dejar de ser un Uchiha por unos instantes"

La muchacha giró con brusquedad tras haber escuchado lo último dicho por el joven, mientras un rictus de incredulidad –y luego de dolor- pareció dominar el semblante de la chica, a la vez que sus desorbitados ojos contemplaban con estupefacción a la persona ante ella.

-"¿Sa... Sas… Sasuke?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø


	3. Mi alegría

CAPÍTULO 3

**"MI ALEGRÍA"**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Despertó.

Había dormido tan poco, pensando en el increíble día que se le venía por delante.

Estaba nerviosa.

Se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuarto de baño, dispuesta a comenzar el día con alegría. Empezó deslizando el pequeño jabón por su frágil figura. Después de lo sucedido las últimas semanas, alegría era lo menos que podía sentir.

Empezó a vestirse mientras por su mente iban pasando los recuerdos de aquello que tenía su corazón en beatífico júbilo.

Él, el chico más popular de todo el campus. Hijo de una acaudalada familia. Un genio. Tan listo que a su edad –escasos 17 años- ya cursaba la universidad. Su fría seriedad. La atlética y varonil figura que tantas veces la había hecho alucinar –como a muchas otras-, el muchacho que se había acercado a ella aquel día hacía exactamente un mes y una semana, mientras las chicas a su alrededor contemplaban azoradas y con algo de envidia mal oculta cómo el chico más asediado por todas las estudiantes –y hay que ser sinceros, también por algunOs estudiantes-, de Konoha School, se aproximaba hacia aquella chica de brillante –y de extraña tonalidad rosa- cabello y profundos ojos verdes, ahora iluminados al instante al sentir cerca la presencia del chico que robaba el sueño a muchas.

-"Mmm Sakura, ¿verdad?"

La aludida asintió al instante mientras una inmensa dicha se apoderó por completo de su alma, al pensar:

"_Sabe mi nombre… ¡Realmente sabe mi nombre!_

-"Yo soy Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." –era obvio que la muchacha sabía de quién se trataba, pero sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras él continuaba- "¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a tomar un helado?"

"_¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Un.. un .. helado? ¿Con él?"_

Cuchicheos se escucharon por doquier, provenientes de la multitud que ahora había detenido su paso, después de haber visto cómo el mejor prospecto de toda Konoha se dirigía a una muchacha común y corriente… y becada… nada más y nada menos…

Ante el evidente retardo en responder a la invitación, el chico habló:

-"Disculpa. Supongo que tienes mucho que hacer. Perdón por molestarte"

La pelirrosa pareció salir de su ensimismamiento ante las palabras dichas por el azabache. Se llamó idiota varias veces, casi culpándose por haber arruinado lo que hasta esos instantes había sido sin duda, el momento más perfecto de toda su vida.

Después de todo, no era muy normal ver a Sasuke, invitando a alguna chica a salir. Y mucho menos pensaría que el menor de los Uchiha se atrevería a salir con una chica becada como lo era Sakura Haruno.

Ella, una larguirucha chica, se consideraba común y corriente en esa portentosa escuela –claro, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho que el 99% de los alumnos de la institución estudiaban allí para después manejar las empresas de sus familias, y habían tenido una exquisita educación desde la cuna-. Pero ciertamente, con sus ojos verdes, y su inusual cabello de un color rosa, era una chica bastante atractiva para cualquiera; el único defecto que veía en ella, era su enorme frente –que siempre era recordada por su amiga Ino Yamanaka, una rubia de ojos celestes profundos, que a pesar de ser becada como ella, con sus modales y comportamiento, podía pasar como una de las alumnas ricas de la institución- además del hecho de ser becada, y, considerada por tanto, una comelibros.

Jamás se hubiera atrevido a pensar que Sasuke, ni hubiera imaginado jamás que ESE Sasuke siquiera la mirara alguna vez, ¡y menos aún que supiera su nombre! ¡O la invitara a tomar un helado o alguna bebida siquiera!

Había estado enamorada de él en secreto –igual que el 99.9% de las chicas de Konoha School- desde que había llegado allí, hacía ya casi 5 años. Pero jamás él había dado muestras de voltear cuando la miraba pasar. Ciertamente habían sido compañeros en algunas clases por un tiempo –hasta que a Sasuke lo transfirieron a clases más avanzadas específicamente- pero a pesar de que siempre estuvo tratando de llamar su atención, siguiéndolo, sin perderse ninguno de sus partidos de soccer –así es, él también jugaba soccer al igual que su hermano mayor –Itachi- pero, a diferencia de este último, había sido por decisión propia- , espiándolo cuando iba a lugares como la biblioteca, convirtiéndose, al igual que él, en una asidua visitante del lugar. Siempre tras él, siempre intentando que él la notara, sin conseguirlo con éxito, por supuesto. Lo único que había ganado, era su reputación de _comelibros_, pero a la vez, sus constantes visitas al sitio, le habían ayudado para mantener su beca. Y, debido a que no había podido llamar su atención de esa manera, había intentado que él notara su inteligencia, compitiendo con él en todas las clases que tomaban juntos, pero él simplemente, la ignoraba, y siempre iba un paso delante de ella; si ella sacaba una A, el obtenía una A+, si ella leía a Homero, él leía Dante Alighieri… Si ella tomaba 3 clubes extras, él tomaba 5… Simplemente, él la superaba en todo. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que habría podido competir contra un Uchiha? Los Uchihas eran famosos en la escuela por ser unos genios; como por ejemplo, según decían, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, se había graduado de su carrera universitaria con escasos 20 años, pero ella consideraba esos comentarios como una simple leyenda urbana, pero, si no creía lo que se decía por allí del hermano de Sasuke –ahora no recordaba el nombre-, para otra muestra, tenía al propio Sasuke.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que una simple chiquilla, que ni siquiera podía ser considerada voluptuosa –de hecho, su otra mejor amiga, la tímida hija de la acaudalada familia Hyuga: Hinata Huyga, tenía muchísimos más "dotes" que ella- y muchos menos atractiva por sus compañeros, iba a llamar la atención de el mejor partido de Konoha?

¿Quién?

Nadie.

Ni siquiera ella…. Hasta ese día precisamente.

Pero debía apresurarse a contestar, antes de que alguien la pellizcase y se diera cuenta de que estaba soñando, por lo que, añadió con una rapidez inusitada, ante la expectante figura que ante ella se encontraba, esperando una respuesta de su parte:

-"Cla..claro que sí." –Sonrió con nerviosismo, una vez más- "Me encantaría"

Y ese había sido el punto de partida para la enorme felicidad que ahora aquejaba su ser, hasta las más hondas fibras de su espíritu.

Una semana después de haber partido del brazo de él hacia la heladería que quedaba a la vuelta del enorme campus de la institución, él le había pedido que fuera su novia, y hoy, un mes después de lo ocurrido, Sakura volvía a la realidad, lista para bajar a desayunar, en su lindo uniforme de Konoha School: una blusa blanca, de marinerita, y una bonita falda verde, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Dentro de dos días tendría lugar el baile de gala de los alumnos de la preparatoria, por lo que debía verse exquisitamente atractiva para su novio. Había planeado esto desde hacía varios días. Se pondría un vestido Vintage ceñido –que había comprado utilizando todos sus ahorros, que había ganado trabajando en la florería de su amiga Ino-, que resaltara se figurilla de colegiala, unos bonitos tacones y un bolso que combinaran perfectamente para la que ella creía, sería la mejor noche de toda su vida…

-"Sakura, será mejor que te apresures o llegarás tarde"

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, se dirigió con una gran sonrisa hacia la voz que le hablaba: una hermosa mujer de 34 años de edad, de brillante y sedoso cabello rosa, -cabello que su hija heredara- y de bonitos ojos castaños; al parecer preocupada porque su hija llegaría tarde a clases, y a ésta parecía no importarle, puesto que se encontraba en una ensueño tal, solo comparable con la de una mujer que dentro de poco se casaría con quien había sido el amor de toda su vida.

¿Acaso su hija estaba enferma?

No. Ella conocía esa sonrisa, y esa expresión. Si sus suposiciones no estaban erradas, Sakura estaba enamorada.

Hacía semanas que la había visto así, pero jamás se atrevió a preguntárselo siquiera.

Le daba tanto miedo que su hija se ilusionara - es cierto que allí estudiaban los hijos de grandes empresarios, y que eran correctos, claro, frente a sus padres, pero también era cierto que podían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían, después de todo, no por nada eran chiquillos millonarios- y terminara como lo hizo ella misma, hace ya tantos años. Sola, y destruida por el amor de un hombre que había jugado con ella.

Decidió despertar de tan tristes recuerdos, y, después de observar el reloj de pared en la pequeñísima cocina, se volvió nuevamente a su hija, buscando apresurarla…

-"Sakura, hija, será mejor que des prisa, en serio llegarás tarde"

-"…"

-"Sakura" -Como no recibiera respuesta alguna, se decidió por una nueva estrategia- "Si llegas tarde hoy a la escuela, NO irás al baile de tu prepa"

-"¡Oh mamá! –Sonrió su madre ante la cara de su hija- "No me hagas esto, ¡por favor! ¡Te juro que correré y no llegaré tarde! ¡Pero no me hagas esto! –Sakura, ante la gran sonrisa esbozada por su madre.- ¡A veces su única hija podía ser taaaan atolondrada!- Tomó su maletín escolar y salió del pequeño apartamento que compartía con su madre, como alma que lleva el diablo, apenas alcanzando a decir:

-"¡Llegaré tarde mama! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Saldré con Ino-chan y Hinata-chaaaaaan! ¡Hasta luegooooooo!

Su madre sonrió más al observar cómo su hija salía sumamente apurada. Definitivamente, Sakura Haruno era su más grande orgullo. Era lista, bonita, y una muy buena hija. Estudiaba becada en la mejor escuela del país –se lamentó por un momento el hecho de no poderle pagar ni siquiera la escuela a su pequeña-, pero es que su empleo como manicurista, apenas le alcanzaba para solventarse, además que su hija –a pesar de la negación de su madre- había deseado trabajar medio tiempo para así ayudarse en lo posible, porque, a pesar de ser becada, los uniformes y materiales escolares costaban bastante.

Ella no deseaba que su hija pasara lo mismo que ella. Ella sería alguien ¡Sí señor! Todos sus esfuerzos iban encaminados a ello. No permitiría que ningún chico se interpusiera en el futuro de su hijita.

En sus ojos se reflejaba la decisión que había tomado.

Apenas su hija regresara de la escuela y de la reunión con sus amigas, hablaría con ella.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Gracias a todas las personas que han leido el fic...

* * *

><p>Elyzmaki: aquí la conti... antes de que consideres seriamente el demandarme jejejeje<p>

* * *

><p>Gracias por comentar<p>

Espero sus reviews


	4. No aguantaré más protestas

**Disclaimer:**

****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de TV Tokyo.

Este es un universo alternativo

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

**"NO AGUANTARÉ PROTESTAS"**

Ensimismada como se encontraba en los pensamientos que desde había algunas semanas la llenaban de una inmensa felicidad, ni siquiera escuchó a su madre llamándola; sin embargo, se vio forzada a dejar a un lado sus recuerdos, al escuchar a la autora de sus días casi prohibirle la salida planificada para ese fin de semana, con cómica sorna, pero no exenta de ese amor maternal del que siempre había disfrutado.

Únicamente alcanzó a despedirse de su madre, sin siquiera haber probado bocado de su desayuno, antes de salir a toda prisa de aquel pequeño pero cómodo departamento en el que vivía. Tenía una pequeña salita, una cocina y un comedor diminutos, y dos habitaciones y un baño, -pequeñas para cualquiera, pero a la vez suficientes para las dos personas que allí habitaban-, cosa que a la muchacha, lejos de avergonzarla, la hacía sentirse orgullosa, ya que desde niña había aprendido lo difícil que podría llegar a ser la vida.

* * *

><p>Corrió lo más que pudo, sin detenerse ante los peatones que, al igual que ella, iban presurosos por las frecuentadas calles de la ciudad, y al llegar suspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar el color del rostro –ahora sonrosado debido al esfuerzo físico realizado- Había llegado justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a la escuela. Su madre había tenido razón, si hubiese demorado un minuto más, efectivamente se habría retrasado, y como estudiante becada –y ahora novia de Sasuke- era un lujo que no se podía permitir. No ahora que le quedaba poco más de un mes para terminar la prepa. No después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para lograr pasar los exámenes de admisión. No después de noches sin dormir, estudiando para aprobar a la beca, después de haber dejado atrás a los miles de estudiantes comunes –y con ello quería decir que no eran ostentosos como los estudiantes del campus Konoha School- que intentaban tener una oportunidad de estudiar en esa institución. Por ello subió presurosa al medio de transporte, el cual partió de inmediato.<p>

Después de recuperar el color del rostro, se dispuso a buscar un asiento en el cual sentarse, cuando súbitamente escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre. Y ella conocía perfectamente esa voz…

-"SAKURAAAAAAAA!"

Era su rubia y descontrolada amiga Ino Yamanaka. La rubia becada que era también, -junto a la heredera Hinata Hyuga- su mejor amiga. Ese día, al igual que la mayor parte del tiempo, llevaba su larga cabellera atada en una alta coleta, mientras algo más de cabello cubría casi la mitad de su rostro, a modo de flequillo. Llevaba por supuesto, el uniforme escolar, la blusa y falda –una en extremo miniaturizada falda que apenas si le cubría lo necesario- y por supuesto, su maletín escolar.

-"SAKURAAAAAAAA! POR AQUÍ!" –movía las manos en un gesto gracioso, intentando llamar su atención –nada extraño en ella- por lo que, antes de que alguien las sacara del autobús, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que su amiga se encontraba, saludándole con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya con el color recuperado.

-"Hola Ino. Deberías dejar de gritar tanto ¿no crees?"

-"Ay frentesota. Es que últimamente ni siquiera me haces caso, con eso de que andas con Sasuke… por eso es que tengo que llamar tu atención de esta manera."

-"Ino, por favor, no empieces con eso, ¿quieres?"

-"Sakura, te lo digo por tu bien. Después de todo, hay algo demasiado extraño en que Sasuke, después de haberte ignorado olímpicamente durante todo este tiempo, de la noche a la mañana se dé cuenta que existes, y aún más, te pida salir con él… No me explico có…"

-"Ino, ya basta" –la miró completamente molesta- "sé que muchos en la escuela creen que es absolutamente imposible que alguien como Sasuke se haya fijado en mí, pero todos se equivocan, puesto que hemos salido durante un mes y hemos sido felices. Y tú, deberías demostrar que en verdad eres mi amiga deseándome eso precisamente: felicidad, y no mostrándote como una cría celosa y melodramática"

-"¡Sakura!" –mira a la pelirrosa con absoluto horror, y a la vez, furia, ya que no podía siquiera creer que su mejor amiga creyera que ella estaba celosa de su novio. Es verdad que Sasuke la traía loca desde siempre, pero de allí a intentar sabotear la felicidad de su mejor amiga… - "¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Es verdad que Sasuke me gustaba… y aún ahora me parece lindo" –ante la mirada fúrica y ¿celosa? de su amiga, repuso enseguida- pe.. pero, desde que está contigo, me he resignado a admirarlo de lejos, y ¡por supuesto! Que te deseo lo mejor con él… pero aún así… Sakura… "

-"Aún así… ¿Qué?" –La muchacha de ojos jade la miraba expectante, mientras levantaba la ceja, impaciente-

-"Sakura… lo que te voy a decir… no es fácil ¿sabes?... de hecho, preferiría hacerlo cuando Hinata se nos una al llegar al campus ¿te parece?"

-La aludida únicamente se decidió por asentir, a pesar que no tenía ganas de escuchar lo que sus amigas tuvieran que decirle… después de todo, habían pasado casi 3 semanas hablándole de lo mismo… que si Sasuke no es bueno para ella… que si había algo que al parecer, él ocultaba y que únicamente ella no se daba cuenta ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada…

Eso y las continuas discusiones con sus amigas, iban resquebrajando poco a poco la unión del grupo…

Pero no podía culparlas, casi toda la escuela deseaba a Sasuke… y no era nada nuevo las miradas celosas que les dirigían cuando pasaba del brazo de Sasuke durante los almuerzos…Por ello, creía que lo que todas las personas decían –sus amigas incluidas- no eran más que producto de los celos que sentían al no ser ellas quienes se hubieran ganado el corazón del chico más popular del campus Konoha… Además, Ino siempre había estado enamorada de Sasuke y Sakura afirmaba que era por ello que ahora intentaba meterle ideas en la cabeza para que lo dejase… para tener ella una oportunidad… no podía decir lo mismo e Hinata, ya que ella tenía por novio al no menos popular Naruto Uzumaki, heredero consumado de Industrias "Uzumaki", un rubio hiperkinético que a pesar de haberse quedado huérfano y estar al cuidado de un buen amigo de su padre –nada más y nada menos que el legendario haz de los negocios Jiraiya-, quien había sacado a flote las empresas, después de la histeria en las instalaciones debido al fallecimiento de los padres de Naruto –Minato y Kushina-, en un accidente automovilístico del cual aquel rubio de ojos azules apenas y logró salir vivo, hacía ya 6 años atrás….

Sip. No podía dudar de Hinata en ese sentido, ya que se notaba que estaba loca por aquel chico divertido y seguro de sí mismo… y que a pesar de haber perdido a su familia, irradiaba felicidad a quien estaba a su lado… Pero aún así no se explicaba porqué también Hinata insistía siempre en que dejara a Sasuke… no lo entendía… pero hoy, como su aún amiga Ino le había dicho, hablarían ambas con ella –antes, cada una había intentado convencerla por su lado- así que, encararía a ambas de una vez y por todas, y si llegaban a hablarle algo de Sasuke de nuevo… tendría que cortar su amistad con ellas…. Definitivamente….

Sip. Eso es lo que haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cortísimo... Lo sé T_T<strong>

**Siento mucho la demora.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen el fic...**

**Ryukaze-sama: aquí está la conti... corta... y algo aburrida... pero pronto vendrá la razón de ser la historia (y de lo ocurrido en el primer capítulo jejejeje)**

**Elyzmaki: Aquí continuando el fic... tan rápida como una tortuga reumática XD... no me odies por la demora... pronto (ojalá sea así) más capis (o por lo menos 1 jijijijiji)**

**Espero poder subir otro capi antes de que se acabe el año...**

**Con todo...**

**Mil gracias por leer...**

**Hasta una próxima oportunidad**

**Mate! Sayonara!**


	5. Cayendo

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y de TV Tokyo.

Este es un universo alternativo.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"CAYENDO"**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

¡Al fin! Habían llegado ya al colegio después de algunos minutos de intensa tensión. Ahora, el autobús se estacionaba en una de las paradas más cercanas al Instituto y Sakura bajó rápidamente., siendo seguida por su amiga Ino.

Al entrar en las instalaciones del campus escolar, divisaron enseguida a su amiga Hinata, quien bajaba en esos momentos de un muy lujoso automóvil, -propiedad del rubio que era su novio-, por lo que se acercaron a ella.

-"Hola Hinata, hola Naruto" –dijo Ino mientras intercambiaba algunas miradas preocupadas con su amiga.-

-"Ho… hola Ino, hola Sakura-chan"- había dicho Hinata. Tan nerviosa como siempre. Y es que la muchacha de ojos perlados sabía ya de lo que Ino trataba al dirigirle aquellas miradas, por lo que, después de despedir a su novio –Naruto-, quien la hizo sonrojar furiosamente cuando la besó sin el más mínimo reparo, y aún contra las protestas de la muchacha, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse, intentó dirigir a sus amigas hacia una de las bancas del pequeño parquecillo que se encontraba nada más al entrar a la institución.

-"Bien chicas, ¿qué era lo que tenían que decirme?" –Bufó una hastiada Sakura-

-"Bue… bueno.. Ino, por qué n… no se lo dd.. dices tú?"

-"Ok." –suspiró Ino, tratando de tomar algo de fuerza". "Antes de nada, nosotras somos tus amigas, y es por eso que no podemos seguir ocultando algo de lo que nos enteramos hace unos días apenas".

-"¿Y.. eso tiene que ver con Sasuke?

-"S..sí Sakura-chan"

-"Bien, díganlo de una vez"-dijo la pelirrosa con cansancio- _"Si dicen algo malo de Sasuke una vez más… tan sólo una vez más…"- había pensado Sakura-_

Ino tomó mucho aire antes de replicar, de un solo tirón –"Verás… -dudó un poco, pero continuó- lo que sucede es que hace ya algunos días que escuchamos a la zorra de Karin hablando con su grupillo de amigas, y hablaba acerca de Sasuke." –espero ver la reacción de su amiga, pero, al ver que en ella sólo se pintaba ansiedad, continuó, aún a costa de que sabía lo que aquello q iba a decir conllevaría- "Y verás…. Karin… ella dijo que…

-¿Qué?

-P.. pues… -intervino la tímida Hinata- Ella dijo… dijo… -respiró con fuerza y lo soltó de una sola vez- ella dijo que Sasuke estaba saliendo con ella, y que tú eras sólo un pasatiempo del que pronto se hartaría….

Crash.

Eso fue la paciencia de Sakura que llegó a su fin…

Lo siguiente que la rubia y la ojiperla vieron fue una mancha rosa que se alejaba furiosamente de ellas.. mientras gritaba…

-¡Esto ha sido suficiente! '''no quiero saber nada más de ustedes! Levan hablando contra de Sasuke ya mucho tiempo, pero esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso! ¡si no pueden hacer votos por mi felicidad, es mejor que no sigamos siendo amigas! –y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-"I.. Ino, Sakura-chan ahora nos odia, ¿Crees que hicimos bien en decirle lo que escuchamos?"

-"Sabes que sí Hinata. No podíamos ocultarle por más tiempo algo tan espantoso como esto"

-"Crees que algún día nos perdone?"

-"Ya verás que cuando se dé cuenta que lo que le dijimos es verdad, lo hará"

-"Eso espero."

-"_Yo también" –_había pensado la rubia Yamanaka, antes de dirigirse junto a su amiga hacia el salón de clases.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Sakura estaba furiosa.

¿Qué clase de amigas eran esas dos que inventaban tal cosa para separarl a del amor de su vida?

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así ¡No señor!

Deseaba ir con Sasuke, platicarle sus problemas, hablarle de sus dudas.

Un momento.

¿Dudas?

¿Es que acaso dudaba de él?

No. no . no. no y no. Debía intentar calmarse.

Vislumbró uno de los lavabos cerca de la cancha de fútbol donde Sasuke practicaba todas las mañanas, antes de ir a clase.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Ahora no tenía importancia. Debía calmarse como fuera.

Abrió el grifo de agua y dejó que el líquido fluyera libremente, mientras se lavaba el rostro. Debía quitar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos, ahora enrojecidos.

No supo cuándo empezó a llorar.

Se lavó bien las manos y el rostro, pero entonces, sintió que alguien le tomaba por el brazo.

Era Sasuke.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" –le preguntó con su mutismo habitual

-"Yo… ehhh sólo quería venir a verte para que entremos juntos a clase" –dijo ella secándose ahora el rostro con uno de sus pañuelos.

-"No es necesario que hagas eso."- se fijó por primera vez en el rostro de la muchacha- "Qué te ha sucedido?

-"Nada, sólo una tonta discusión con Ino… lo típico"- se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa, que al parecer, no dejó muy convencido al Uchiha.

-"Mejor nos apuramos, o llegaremos tarde"-dijo restándole importancia la asunto. Sakura y sus discusiones matutinas. No estaba de humor para escucharla parlotear sobre lo mucho que le enfadaba que su amiga le dijera "frentesota", así que decidió ofrecerle la mano para que caminaran juntos hasta el salón de clase de ella, a partir de lo cual, Sasuke se dirigiría hacia las instalaciones de la Universidad, donde estudiaba.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Las horas pasaban y pasaban.

Había estado callada durante la mayor parte del día e incluso sus profesores le llamaron un par de veces la atención debido a lo distraída que se encontraba.

¿Sería verdad eso que dijeron sus amigas –a las que por cierto no había visto durante todo el día?

La duda la iba carcomiendo poco a poco.

¿Sería cierto que ella era solo un pasatiempo para él?

No podía ser verdad. Si él había pasado ya un mes con ella y jamás se había quejado, excepto claro, cada vez que ella empezaba a hablar acerca de las características discusiones con su amiga Ino. Pero aparte de ello, jamás le había reclamado nada, jamás le había obligado a nada, jamás se había mostrado…. Inconforme con ella….

¿Podía ser verdad?

Karin era sólo una de las muchas chicas que estaban detrás de su novio, pero él la trataba como a las demás…. Es decir, la ignoraba completamente….

Seguramente dijo eso pesando que llegaría a oídos de ella y que así terminaría su relación con Sasuke…

Sip. Seguramente eso era.

El sondo de la campana interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras anunciaba el final de las labores escolares del día. Sólo restaban los clubes escolares, así que, decidió finalmente ir a disculparse con su novio por haber desconfiado de él por un momento.

Sólo se le acercaría, lo abrazaría por detrás –a pesar que el odiaba ser sorprendido, cosa difícilmente posible debido a su gran astucia- y le pediría una disculpa por ser desconfiada, tras lo cual le daría un beso y todo volvería a la normalidad.

No importaba el que él no supiese porqué le pedía disculpas o en qué momento el desconfió de él…

Así que se dirigió rápidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro hacia las instalaciones del campus destinadas a los clubes universitarios, para encontrar a su querido novio.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Sasuke y sus amigos –chicos algo mayores que él, debido a que con su corta edad ya estaba cursando la Universidad- un chico de cabellos blanquecinos-azulados y dientes puntiagudos, y un chico de cabellera anaranjada, se encontraban en los vestidores del equipo de fútbol de la Universidad, preparándose para salir a entrenar, mientras conversaban amenamente…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Sakura había llegado al lugar donde pensó, se encontraría su novio, movió la cabeza buscando encontrarlo, sin embargo, no lo vio por ninguna parte, por lo que optó por preguntar a alguno de los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke…

-"Disculpa, ¿has visto a Sasuke-kun?"

El aludido volteó inmediatamente, mientras le respondía…

-"Claro. Está en los vestidores. Allí puedes encontrarlo." –le dijo mientras le señalaba un edificio de 2 pisos, que era gimnasio y la vez vestidor para los chicos de los equipos de soccer y box., que se encontraba bastante cerca.

La pelirrosa se disponía a ir inmediatamente al lugar señalado, pero entonces notó que "alguien" había caminado hacia ella, y se detuvo clavando enseguida sus raros ojos en su persona con gesto decidido.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Deja a Sasuke y sal conmigo! ¡Yo me avocaré a protegerte siempre!"-le dijo de manera directa mientras extendía uno de sus pulgares al frente.

Era un muchacho alto y delgado, con ojos enromes y pobladas cejas negras –casi parecían dos ciempiés que descansaban tranquilamente sobre su rostro- y que llevaba un corte de jícara en el cabello, eso, combinado con una radiante sonrisa de brillantes dientes blancos –marca Colgate, sin duda alguna-, y su atuendo verdoso, dieron a entender a Sakura que aquel chico era algo… raro…

-"Ehhh… disculpa, pero la verdad es que yoooo… no … te conozco jejeje, además estoy buscando a Sasuke-kun, estoy muy feliz con él y no quiero que esto se acabe. Pe… pero podemos ser amigos ¿no?"

Ante la obvia negativa de la muchacha, el muchacho sólo atinó a sonreír, mientras estrechaba la mano que la chica le ofreció. Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, era un día feliz en su vida. Igual no había conseguido una cita, pero había avanzado un poco. _"Ojalá Gai-sensei me estuviera viendo" –_pensó-

-"Claro querida Sakura. Por cierto, mi nombre es Rock-Lee"

-"Mucho gusto en conocerte Lee. Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a ver a Sasuke"

-"Adiós mi bella flor de cerezo"- dijo mientras agitaba una mano al viento, en señal de despedida-

Después de esa algo… rara demostración de afecto por parte de un chico que en su vida había visto, Sakura se enrumbó hacia las instalaciones del lugar en el que iría a saludar a su novio. Pero con lo que no contó, fue que al llegar allí, escucharía algo que definitivamente, destrozaría su corazón, y con ello, su vida….

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí Katha reportándose! jijijijijiji<strong>

**Felices Fiestas a todos... y un feliz 2012... que todas sus metas se cumplan!**

**mmm ya dije que parezco tortuga reumática? jejeje pues... lo vuelvo a repetir! jijijij**

**el fic avanza a paso lento... pero avanza jejejeje  
><strong>

** minina min: Yo también amo a Itachi! pronto aparecerá! jijijijijiji**

**Ryukaze-sama: siento que los capis estén cortos... pero la historia va avanzando... poco a poco... pero lo hace jejejeje... **

**elyzmak: aquí la conti! pronto saldré a vacaciones! (un mes y medio es pronto? jajaja como sea jejeje)y subiré más capis! jejeje**

**Gracias por comentar!**

**Y otra vez...**

**Felices Fiestas!**

**Siguiente capi:**

**"ROTO"**

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos o sugerencias... ya saben dónde jiji

Bases en: www... ok mejor no XD

Mata-ne!

Sayonara!


	6. De caer y levantarse

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor. Tan solo la historia es de mi creación.

PERDÓN A TODOS POR LA DEMORA... ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO =)

CAPÍTULO 6

"**DE CAER Y LEVANTARSE"**

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-"¿Entonces Sasuke? ¿Vendrás sí o sí a la fiesta de pasado mañana?"

-"No lo creo" Debo ir al baile de la prepa"

-"Ku ku… ¿No me digas que piensas perderte la FIESTA DEL AÑO por un simple bailecito?"

-"Suigetsu, ¡no digas eso! No ves que Sasuke prefiere ir con su preciosa Sakurita al baile y no con nosotros?"

-" ¿Es cierto eso? ¡Es verdad, lo había olvidado! _Aún_ sigues con esa muchacha pelirrosa ¿o no? ¿No te cansas de ella todavía?"

-"¡Mph!"

-"¡No me mires con esa cara viejo! No es mi culpa que _tengas que_ perderte la mejor fiesta del año por ir a un estúpido bailecito con tu pseudo-novia"

-"Es verdad, ¿aún no te has divertido lo suficiente con ella?"

-"¡Mph!"

-¡Oh no! ¡No me digas que le has tomado cariño!

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia"

-"¿Entonces?" "oh no! ¡No puede ser! Entonces es…. _Eso…_

-"¡Cállate!"

-"¡No me digas entonces que al fin le hiciste caso a Karin! Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo"

-"¡Dije que te callaras, imbécil!"

-"Esa chica sí que es peligrosa!" "¡mira que robar la atención del chico más "glacial" del planeta… ja! ja! ja! ¿Y cómo lo hizo? Eso es algo que jamás debí haberme perdido!"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

"_al fin le hiciste caso a Karin"_

"_al fin le hiciste caso a Karin"_

"_caso a Karin"_

"_Karin"_

"_Karin"_

Las palabras resonaban furiosas e hirientes en sus oídos….

Podía ser posible?

No…

Sasuke había jugado con ella?

No..

No..

NO!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, insufribles, dolorosas...

De pronto se dio cuenta de que el mes vivido no había sido más que un sueño…

Llegó al sanitario de chicas más cercano que pudo encontrar –aún en el campus universitario- y se observó en el espejo...

Se sintió ridícula… demasiado… crédula… demasiado… niña…

Y las lágrimas salieron otra vez, y esta vez con más fuerza

Se sintió engañada… total y absurdamente engañada por el chico más maravilloso que pudo haber imaginado… por un chico al que pensó muchas veces haber idealizado…. Al chico que le acababa de romper el corazón por completo….

Sus amigas tenían razón….

Y la culpa no tardó en aparecer….

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Con Sasuke, con su vida… con sus amigas…

Sus amigas…

Ino y Hinata….

Se llamó estúpida varias veces por cómo las trató… Jamás debió decir lo que dijo…

Quien dijo que el amor era ciego… sordo y tonto… tenía toda la razón….

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Con sus ojos aun enrojecidos, se dijo que tenía que salir de allí, antes de que algún otro conocido de Sasuke la viera…

Procuró pasar lo más desapercibida que pudo, y salió cautelosamente del Konoha High Schoool, para ir al único lugar al que podía ir por el momento…. Su casa…

Las necesitaba más que nunca, pero se había portado sumamente mal con ellas…. Pero… las necesitaba…. Necesitaba desahogarse y saber los detalles de lo que le habían contado por la mañana….

¿Qué era _eso_ de lo que hablaban Sasuke y compañía?

No podía haber sido tan estúpida ¿O sí?

No podía aparecer ante ellas así como así, y menos en esos momentos…

Es cierto que eran sus amigas, pero aún le quedaba algo de dignidad.. y necesitaba serenarse un poco si quería verlas. Además, tenía que prepararse mental y físicamente para escuchar por completo la versión de ellas…

Abrió la puerta con cuidado… y procuró caminar despacio, sigilosamente… pero, al recordar que su madre no se encontraría a esas horas en su hogar –debido a las largas jornadas de trabajo que enfrentaba diariamente- dejó nuevamente arrastrar sus pies, tal como lo había venido haciendo desde que saliera del campus escolar, hace ya más de 2 horas, y es que no deseaba tomar el metro, creyendo que la mejor manera de despejarse –y de paso tranquilizarse- era precisamente…caminar.

Dejó su maletín escolar en la puerta de su habitación y apenas hubo entrado, se dirigió a tomar un baño –seguramente el agua le ayudaría a mantener la mente fría- y mientras estuvo en la ducha, se dio cuenta que el dolor podía más, y mientras sentí a que el agua le calaba la piel, se dejó llorar…

Y no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado allí –realmente creyó que debieron ser horas, al observar su piel ya arrugada por el agua- y, con el alma llena de la peligrosa calma de quien ha sufrido una grave contusión, una contusión en el corazón que le dejaría una cicatriz de por vida, se levantó, y, envuelta en una toalla, decidió salir de la habitación de baño, se vistió luego, pausadamente, y se tiró en la cama, boca arriba, y con los ojos cerrados, pensó largamente.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos.

Había tomado una decisión.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-"Así que lo que quieres decir ¿es?

-"Entonces…"

-"Entonces… lo siento" –se inclinó humildemente ante sus interlocutoras-

-"Así que ya lo sabes" –una mirada azul y otra perlada se cruzaron por un segundo.

-"Chicas, yo… debí creerles cuando me dijeron lo que sabían de… él" –se notaba que le costaba bastante decir el nombre de esa persona-

-"…"

-"Sé que deben odiarme por lo que les dije, pero después de mucho pensarlo" –recordó las horas que había pasado en la tina de baño, y lo arrugada que dejaron su piel- "he entendido que a veces el amor te deja ciega ante lo que sucede alrededor, aunque creo que en mi caso, también sorda"

-"…"

-"Sé que no es mucho, pero les traje algo para recompensar un poco al menso la actitud que tuve con ustedes antes" –las chicas se asomaron a observar el contenido de la cajita que tenía Sakura en las manos- "¿Me perdonarán algún día?"

-"Eso depende. ¿Lo hiciste tú?" –dijo Ino Yamanaka señalando la misteriosa caja-

-"Ehh no, lo acabo de comprar en la tienda de la Sra. Yamashita"

-"¿De qué sabor es?"- se atrevió a intervenir la tímida Hinata

-"Vainilla y chocolate"

Las muchachas aún dudaron un poco, pero fue Ino, la que respondió jocosamente:

-"Ok. Está bien"-Sakura sonrió un poco entre la tristeza que la abrumaba –"Pero únicamente porque no fuiste tú quien lo hizo frentona, si no, no sólo jamás te hubiera perdonado, sino hasta te demandaba por intento de homicidio, si eras capaz de darnos a probar algo de lo que tú cocinas"

Hinata ríe nerviosamente, pero al ver a una de sus mejores amigas a punto de estrangular a Ino y, so pena de ser la única testigo de un verdadero homicidio, -esta vez por parte de la pelirrosa hacia la rubia- buscó la salida más factible al asunto.

-"¿Amigas entonces?" –Hinata

-"Amigas"- respondieron al unísono Ino y Sakura.

Las antiguas y nuevas mejores amigas se abrazaron. Algo de la paz arrebatada por un chico, le fue devuelta al corazón de nuestra protagonista.

-"Eso me recuerda algo"- Sakura

-"¿Qué cosa?"- preguntó Hinata

-"Ino"-la aludida voltea sorprendida- "¡cerda! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que lo que cocino sabe mal?"

Y así… las tres chicas empezaron a reír…

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

-"¡Cállate tarado!"

-"¡No es mi culpa el que no puedas estar con ambas a la vez hombre!, ¡No es como para que te desquites conmigo!"

-"Eres un idiota Suigetsu, ¡deja de molestar a Sasuke con eso! ¡Llevas bastante tiempo haciéndolo!"

-"¿Y qué? –ignora a Juugo –"Entonces, ¿con quién vas a ir al baile?"

-"Por supuesto que conmigo" -dos personas voltean sorprendidas- "¿verdad Sasukito?"

-"Karin"

-"Hola Juugo-san"

-"¿Qué haces aquí eh?"

-"Hola, idiota" –respondió rápidamente Karin.

Chispas volaron en el lugar. Y es que Ni Suigetsu ni Karin soportaban al otro. Suigetsu, al decir que ella era una chica –en pocas palabras- _fácil_, y Karin, por su parte, una chica de profusa cabellera roja y cuyo rostro de caracterizaba por las gafas de grueso marco que llevaba siempre puesta, lo detestaba porque lo consideraba un _idiota sin remedio a quien Sasukito hizo su amigo sabrá Dios porqué razones_. Pero ante la mirada severa de Sasuke, tuvieron que dejar el pleito… para más tarde.

-"Karin"

-"Si Sasuke-kun"- la muchacha se cuelga del brazo del pelinegro

-"Estás demasiado cerca"-al parecer, la chica no comprende lo dicho por el muchacho, por lo que éste, sin piedad alguna toma el brazo de la chica y se lo quita de encima; acto seguido, sale de los vestidores con rapidez, y del campus, en busca del auto de su familia que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Sábado.

Sakura había salido temprano de su casa rumbo a la escuela. No quería que su mamá viera las huellas de las lágrimas derramadas el día anterior en sus ojos –puesto que aún se encontraban hinchados- así que decidió salir de su hogar lo más pronto posible.

Esperó a sus amigas en la entrada del campus –era aún muy temprano- y lo vio… era Sasuke que pasaba en el auto de su familia. Alguna vez le comentó –después de que ella insistiera en preguntarle- que estaba obligado por su padre a llevarlo, aún cuando le estorbaba a él personalmente.

No quería encontrarse con él. Los recuerdos de lo escuchado el día anterior aún estaban demasiado frescos en su mente como para soportar tener un encuentro con él; así que se escondió detrás del muro que cubría la entrada a la escuela.

-"¡Sakura-chaaaaaaaan!" –se escuchó un fuerte grito

-"¡Naruto!, ¡Hinata!, ¿cómo han estado?"

-"¡Hola Sakura-chan!"-el rubio iba con intenciones de abrazar a su amiga, pero "algo" lo detuvo.

-"¿Qué te pasó en los ojos?" –A pesar de ser bastante extrovertido y animoso, Naruto era perceptivo cuando le venía en gana. –"¿Ese teme de Sasuke te ha hecho algo verdad? ¡Tienes los ojos hinchados!"

La protagonista solo pudo mostrarse asombrada ante el muy perceptivo comentario soltado por su amigo.

-"¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Ese teme te ha hecho algo!"-Hinata intentaba contener a un furioso Naruto que no iba a perdonar que el _teme_ de Sasuke le hiciera algo a su pequeña _hermanita_ como consideraba a Sakura –"¡Me va a oír!"

-"Naruto… no es necesario… Además, Sasuke no me ha hecho nada, de verdad"

-"Pero estás triste, de eso hasta yo pude darme cuenta, y sólo puede ser por ese teme de Sasuke"

-"Te equivocas Naruto, no estoy triste, son figuraciones tuyas" –Sakura intentaba sonreír por todos los medios posibles-

-"¡Frentonaaaaaaaa! ¡No esperaste por mí! "

-"¡Ino! ¡Lo siento! Es que desperté muy temprano y ya no pude dormir"

-"Hola Naruto, hola Hinata-chan"-saludó amablemente la rubia.

-"Hola Ino-chan"

-"Hola Ino" –Ese fue Naruto –"¿por qué tenías que interrumpir justo ahora que Sakura estaba a punto de hablar?"

-"Hablar ¿sobre qué?

-"Sobre lo que el teme de Sasuke le hizo ¿Qué otra cosa?"

-"¿Le hizo? –Ino captó la tensión en el rostro de su amiga, por lo que rápidamente refutó al rubio hiperactivo amigo que tenían en común- "Estás loco, yo la veo igual de frentona que siempre… ningún cambio" –e hizo un ademán con la mano, tratando de indicar q no debía preocuparse.

-"¿Eres tonta o qué? ¿No lo ves?" –Naruto empezaba a exasperarse

-"¡Oye pedazo de irreverente! ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme tonta?"-Ino furiosa

-"Pues, porque lo eres jajaja" –Naruto señalando a la rubia

-Muy bien… ¡Se acabó! ¡Te mataré aquí y ahora!

A dos muchachos rubios no les importaba el que varios chicos los miraban curiosos, pues seguían ensimismados en su infantil pelea, pero Sakura, al ver que algunos de ellos comenzaron a dispersarse y a apresurar el paso, decidió intervenir.

-"Ehhh chicos, no es por apresurarlos, pero si siguen como están seguro llegaremos tarde a clase" -dijo Sakura señalando su reloj de pulsera- "y estoy segura que la profesora Kurenai no se sentirá para nada feliz, además, dudo mucho q a Hinata le guste que pelees, Naruto"

Naruto volteó enseguida a ver a quien conocía como _la pequeña niña de ojos perlados que le cautivó el corazón_, quien –ante lo dicho por Sakura-se encontraba ofuscada y con el rostro -para variar- rojo como una cereza…

¡ding-dong!

-"¿Ven? se los dije, ¡llegaremos tarde!

Ahora sí que los muchachos empezaron a correr. No querían llegar tarde a sus clases. Sakura por su parte, se sintió aliviada de no tener que contar nada al rubio hiperactivo que consideraba como un hermano.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

Las clases habían pasado entre risas, y juegos, pero para Sakura, que quería salir ya de ese lugar, las horas habían pasado lentas, como si alguien quisiera detener a propósito el reloj que regía su vida.

Los amigos salieron, y Naruto esperaba afuera a su novia –el día de hoy la invitaría a una cita, como todos los sábados- al parecer ya olvidado del incidente de la mañana; mientras Sakura e Ino salieron juntas…

-"Aún te molesta ¿verdad?"

-"Ino… ha pasado solo un día... ¿Crees que puedo estar tranquila en solo un día?"

-"No pero… "-piensa un momento- "¡lo tengo!"

-"¿?"

-¡TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE TE OLVIDES DE ÉL!

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca?"

-"¡Creo que más bien la loca aquí es otra! –Dijo Ino con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro- "¿Dices entonces que no quieres olvidarte de él? Piensa en todo lo que ha pasado en este corto tiempo… ¿merece terminar así? ¿Contigo sufriendo por él? y lo que es aún peor… ¡Enamorada de esa persona hasta el día de tu muerte!"

Sakura solo bajó la mirada decepcionada… ¿en verdad todo tenía que terminar así? Ciertamente Ino había exagerado con lo último pero tenía razón en algo…

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos que tenía de él… aquella tarde en la heladería, las visitas en la universidad donde él ya estudiaba… su frío temperamento… ese que la hacía querer saber más de él…

Por un momento estuvo a punto de rechazar la idea de su amiga.

Y de pronto… nunca sonreía…la animadversión que mostraba por la vida… y esa tarde… aquella maldita tarde en que tuvo que escuchar a los amigos de él que ella no era nada más que un juego… una burla…

Hubiera sido mejor permanecer con los ojos cubiertos por la venda del amor que le tenía, porque ahora, esa misma venda era la que le comprimía en exceso el pecho, dejándola sin aire, sin esperanzas y sin que su corazón pudiera bombear la sangre q necesitaba para sobrevivir… como si aquella tarde hubiera sido una daga que destruyó poco a poco su alma…

-"Tienes razón"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Intentaré olvidarme de él, ya verás que lo lograré" –dijo la pelirrosa firmemente- "Sasuke no puede ser el único chico en el planeta ¿verdad?" "Lo voy a olvidar, haré como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y me olvidaré de él" –Sabía que aunque aún le era difícil verlo y le seguiría siendo difícil por un tiempo, tenía que lograrlo a toda costa, por lo que concluyó, con la mirada brillante- "Me olvidaré de Sasuke Uchiha"

-"¿Eh?"

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

OTRA VEZ LES DIJGO: **PERDÓN LA DEMORA! (Katha se inclina ante ustedes)** (PD: LA U ES EL PEOR INVENTO DEL MUNDO! perooooo 6to semestre ahí te voy! jejejeje)

Eso y el hecho de haber encontrado algo -o mejor dicho "alguien"- que le hace la competencia a Ita-kun (nooooooo!) un lindo ojiperlado (cof cof Neji cof cof) me han distraido un poco... pero no dejaré la historia a medias... PROMESA!

HE VUELTO OTRA VEZ Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO!

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER

Strikis: tienes razón, a veces es mejor confiar en quienes quieren nuestro bien.. Aquí la conti, espero te guste **obrigado pela leitura** (jeje no sé portugués, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo =)

Ryukaze-sama: promesa es promesa... un capi más largo que la anterior ocasión... espero te guste y sobrevivas a la u (yo lo hice un semestre más jeje) y gracias por tus buenos deseos =)

mikiuchiha: aquí la conti... gracias por leer

Merry Beaker Fractale: la historia continúa... jeje gracias por visitar este fic =)

Yoouarebeautiful: nuevo capi listo! disfruta la lectura =)

Lexy of Night: omg! es verdad! Ita-kun es taaaa sexy! *.* jejej lo amo jejeje... espero no haberte decepcionado (a pesar de que te adelantaste en algo a lo que sucedería jejeje -espero tu comentario a ver si adivinas lo que se viene a continuación también jj-)

ShekinaShalomG:aún no me demandes por favor! HE VUELTO JEJEJEJEJE! (estoy considerando seriamente el contratar gusrdaespaladas jejejeje)

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø

A TODOS MIL GRACIAS!

ESPERO SUS DUDFAS, COMENTARIOS, FELICITACIONES O SUGERENCIAS DE DÓNDE DEBO PEGARME EL TIRO POR TARDAR TANTO xd

SALUDOS A TODOS Y... FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! (falta todavía, lo sé... pero es mejor temprano ¿no? jejeje)

y recuerden:**  
><strong>

**UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ Y UN FANFIC FELIZ HACE A LA AUTORA FELIZ, Y UNA AUTORA FELIZ ESCRIBE MÁS Y MEJOR (O.o?)**

saluditos!

**Mata-ne!**


End file.
